Tails and the Lost Girls
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Tails is walking to Sonic's when he sees a small girl getting mugged. With her parents dead and sister missing, Tails offers her a home. But, will he fall for her in the procces? TailsxOC Chapter two FIXED!Update:Story has been edited for
1. The Green Mongoose

**TAILS AND THE 2 LOST GIRLS**

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic or any other characters. (But it would be so friggin'awesome if I did!) I only own Hima and Momo.This is my first fanfic ever!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**Chapter 1**

**The green mongoose**

"uuuhhhhh...wha? Where am I?" "Good, you're awake."

_5 hours ago_

Tails was walking out of his house/workshop/thingy, he had just woke up."mmm... I love waking up this early! I wonder how Sonic is?"The young kit stretched and then sped off to Sonic's apartment.

Sonic had an apartment in the city. As Tails was rushing to Sonic's, he heard whimpering from an allyway. He decided to check it out.

"No! Leave me alone!" Tails heard this coming from a girl in the allyway, surounded by muggers."Give us ya money,and we'll leave!" one of the muggers said.

"I told you, I don't have any! Please go away!" The girl then began to cry.

"Alright,that is it!" the lead mugger said as he pulled a gun to her head."I said--"he got cut off as a large rock whammed him in the head."BOSS!" yelled his two friends.

Tails looked at them and shouted,"Leave her alone!"The two muggers ran off carrying the unconcious body of their leader away. Tails walked over to the girl who was still crying.

He then held out his hand to help the poor girl up. She grabbed his hand and got up from her knees, looked at Tails and said,"T-thank you." Tails looked at her. The girl was a mongoose with lime green fur and a yellowish muzzle. Her hair was short and was a darker shade of green than her fur. All she was wearing was a dark blue jacket that was slightly too big for her, covering about one-third of her legs and some white tennis shoes.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be in the city alone." Tails said helping her up."M-my name...is Hima."she said sadly.

"Where are your parents?" said the fox. Hima looked at the ground for a moment. She then fell to her knees crying."Hey,hey!"yelled the worried fox,"What's wrong? Are you okay?". She looked up,tears running rapidly down her face and an intense sadness in her eyes. "My parents...are...gone.". Tails took a look of shock as he heard this. The mongoose started crying louder.

"S-s-sorry!"said the now guilt-ridden Tails."It's alright. What's your name?"she asked "My name is Miles. But everyone calles me Tails"he said."I--uhhhh...". The female mongoose fell against his being."Hey! Hima?! You okay?!"Tails then noticed a large stream of blood coming from her head."OH NO!"Deciding he'd go to Sonic's house later he ran as fast as he could to his house praying she wasn't dead...

**Sorry it's so short. I have some spilled cat food to sweep up. I'll be sure to update soon. PPPLLLLEEEAASEE review. Criticizm welcome. Don't be to hard on me though,this is my first fanfic ever! See ya!**


	2. Those Voices in Your Head

**TAILS AND THE 2 LOST GIRLS**

**Chapter 2**

**Those voices in your head**

"Momo...help me.Please."

"AAH!"screamed Hima as she jerked up out of her sleep. She put her hand to her head and felt wet bandages.But this wouldn't be what shocked her the most. She looked down and yelped in shock. She now realized that the only thing she was wearing was her panties and socks.Tails then walked in the room only to have his face slapped!

"WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!?!"she yelled in anger holding the blanket to her chest.

"I'm really sorry Hima."he said rubbing his slapped cheek,"your clothes were soaked in blood.I had to do something."

"Perv"she muttered under her breath."Why was I bleeding?" "When those muggers threw you aginst that wall,they split a part of your head."Tails explained."I need to change your bandages."He sat her down on the couch and started to slowly remove the blood-soaked bandages off her head.

"Tails?"she said nervously,"I'm...sorry I slapped you. I'm just tense. I'm going through a pretty bad time in my life right now."

"It's okay..."Tails said, wrapping some fresh bandages around her head. And throwing the old ones away.

"Um,Hima? I don't wanna sound rude...but,what happend to your parents?" "I'm sorry, I don't wanna talk about it now."Hima said."I understand."Tails said.

"um...Tails? H-have you seen a red haired cat around?"she asked sadly."No,I haven't. Why?"Tails asked.

"Well, her name is Momo. She's my best friend and...the only one I have."she said tears running down her muzzle.As Tails finished wrapping her head, he felt something against his chest. He looked down and saw that Hima was hugging him close with her head resting on his furry chest."Hima..."he uttered as he put his arm around her.

"Thank you...for everything."she said quietly as he stroked her head gently."Your welcome...Hima."

_About an hour later..._

"Well,your jacket's nice and clean Hima!"Tails said happily."Thanks Tails!"she said a bit more joyful than she was earlier.

After she put it on she went toward the door, disregarding it was storming like hell outside.

"Where do you think you're going?"Tails said athoritivly."Wherever these feet can take me."she said as if depressed.

"You don't have a home do you?"he said,lowering his tone."Well...you're definetly not leaving here tonight! You shall stay here until the storm blows over!"he said, resuming his tone.

"WHAT?! No!No! I couldn't do that!"she exclaimed nervously.

"Oh please,I insist! You don't have any where else to go."he said.

He was right. She didn't have anywhere to go at all. In fact,that's why he found her in that allyway earlier that morning.

"Ok...but Tails,if I'm gonna stay with you... I think you deserve to know how all this happend."

Tails went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with some hot chocolate.

"It all started like this..."

**So sad... Well that's chapter two! I know these are short but, I'll update soon. Again pleaze reveiw! Sorry I gotta go,but I got watermelon to eat! Love ya!**


	3. Happier Days

**Tails and the Lost Girls**

**Hey! I'd thank reveiwers, but I haven't had any yet. (Just became a member and had the first 2 chapters written in advance) Here's Chap.3 of my first fanfic EVAH!**

**Chapter 3**

**Happier Days**

"My mother was the movie star, Aruliea Topaz,and--"she started.

Tails nearly spewed his hot chocolate yelling"YOURMOTHERWASARULIEATOPAZOHMYGODTHISISSOAMAZINGIMEANIMHEREWITHTHEDAUGHTEROFARU--"

She let him finish his outburst,"You done?""Y-yeah..."

She continued with the story,"One day my mom was working late on a movie set."

_flashback(annoying aren't they?)_

_It was about 11:30 when Aruliea was finally done filming._

"Finally! It's about friggin time we finished!"Aruliea thought to herself.

"(sigh)I really need to rethink my life. I mean, with Hima's father gone and my job, I can't handle this anymore!"

_And that's when she saw him,a yellow mongoose trying to work the camera. She walked over to him._

_"_Hello, are you the new cameraman?"she asked.

She expected him to spaz out at seeing her but...

"Yeah,that's me. Darren Barreks."he explained.

She thought he was so HOT!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

"H-hey..."she was getting very nervous,"I-I was t-thinking about... maybe getting--"she was cut short.

"Are you coming on to me?"he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

She was now so nervous she was sweating,"N-no! I just...just--"she was cut off again as a pair of lips pressed aginst hers.

"Sure...I'd love to."She was suprised at how strong he was coming on to her. But, she didn't care,in fact, it made her want him all the more...

After a montoge of good times I'm to lazy to write about the two were sitting on a couch in their living room while little 2-year-old Hima was asleep in Aruliea's arms.

"Damn...can you believe it's been 3 months since I met you?"Darren asked.

"Mmm-hm. But you know? We should do some thing special together. Just us."she said.

"But what about your daughter?"Darren asked again.

"My friend,Amie,has a daughter who can babysit."she said slyly.

_A few days later, they were ready to go when the babysitter showed up._

"Hello,Kira!"Aruliea said cherfully.

She then noticed a baby in her arms.

"Who's this cute little thing?!"she said Ecstaticly.

"Oh,her? This is my baby sister,Momo!"Kira explained.

"Hey! Why don't you put her in Hima's room?"Darren asked. "Great Idea!"said a happy Aruliea.

As Kira set Momo close to Hima, both of them had a cute, happy look on their faces' as they started rumbleing playfully.

Aruliea, Darren, and Kira couldn't help but giggle at their playfullnes.

After a few hours, Aruliea and Darren got back from their outing.

"Back already? Okay, come on Momo." As Momo and Hima were separated, they started to cry loudly.

"Awwwww...isn't that sweet?"Aruliea started,"they like each other!Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we all go on a vacation?!"

"What?!"Kira and Darren shouted in unison.

"Come on! It'll be fun! And Hima and Momo will get to hang out together!"

After some thought...they agreed.

"Let's Rock!"Shouted Darren.

_They had decided to go to Gigasma City. A city with a lot of things to do. But when they got there, dozens of soldiers and a brown cat acting as commander were blocking the entrance to the city._

I'm sorry sir, but you are trespassing on Government property and you will have to be taken into custody."said the Cat.

"WHAT!?!"Darren yelled. But,before he knew it, he was surrounded by soldiers along with Aruliea.

"KIRA, TAKE THE KIDS AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"he screamed before he was taken away.So was Aruliea.

_Kira barely made it out alive with the children in her arms back to her apartment,where they would grow up together._

"So,how did you 3 get seperated?"Tails asked.

"I don't know, I was just in my room when a bright light appeared and suddenly I was in this city."she whimpered.

Tails then noticed the stream of tears running down her face.

"I'm so scared Tails..."she said,"I'm lost in this new world with no one to guide me."

"Not true...you have me..."Tails said softly.

Hima just let her saddness pour out,"OH TAILS!"she said crying into Tails' chest. He started stroking her head.

Elsewhere a red cat,sobbing her eyes out,whimpered,"Hima...WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

**Well,that's Hima's story! Luv for everyone who reveiws!(and maybe a cookie!)plz reveiw!**


	4. The Cats of Pink and Red

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**I just got some reveiws, so here is the info you wanted!**

**This story takes place 8 years into the future,**

**Tails' age:16**

**Hima's age:14**

**Next: Her parents aren't really dead(yeah it is overused)they were taken into custody by the government.**

**Chapter One was recently edited for content.**

**Capter 4**

**The Cats of Pink and Red**

_Tails was making some breakfast. Hima had stayed overnight because of the storm._

_"_What did she mean by"blinding white light?"

Tails was thinking heavily to what she ment.

"_How were the 3 of you seperated?"_

_"I...don't know. There was this flash of blinding white light and I wound up here."_

He had to know what she ment. He then got and idea and rushed to find Shadow, leaving Hima's breakfast on the table.

Hima woke up about 18 minutes after Tails left.

"Tails?"she said to nobody,noticing the note on the table, which read...

_Dear Hima,_

_When you said "blinding white light", I wanted to know what you ment. I have an idea to what might of happend._

_Wait there until I get back,there's some food on the table._

_Signed,_

_Tails_

She looked at the table, and sure enough, there was a beautiful breakfast plate containing:

2eggs, 3 strips of bacon, a stack of pancakes, another stack of waffles, some sausage, a bowl of cereal, some coffee, and a glass of milk.

"All this...for me?"she asked, whishing that someone was here to eat it with her. Preferably, the cute fox who let her in his home.

_Tails had made it to Shadow's house, and was politely knocking on the door. Shadow opened it a few seconds later._

"Tails? What are you doing here? Sonic isn't here."he said.

"I came over to ask a question,"Tails began,"Remember,you told me, 8 months ago you got rid of another Metal Sonic?"

"Yeah, getting rid of that version of metal was a bitch!"said shadow.

"What exactly did you do to get rid of it ?"tails asked angrily.

"I used Chaos Control to transport it away."

"That's all I need to know..."Tails said as he sped off back to his house.

Shadow just stood there, confused out of his mind.

Tails got back to his house. But as he was getting his key, he saw that his door was busted of the hinges.

"What the--"

He walked inside. Several of Tails' house decorations were all over the floor,broken. It looked like there had been a fight.

He then heard muffled screams coming from his room. He went to check it out.

When he walked in he saw Hima,stripped of her jacket and tied up. There was a bandanna thread between her jaws.

"Hima! What's--" A loud thwack was heard as Hima yelped in shock. An intruder, who was possibly the one who tied up Hima,had delivered a swift punch to the back of Tails head, knocking him out.

_Tails could hear the last few words of the intuder and their accomplace,before he blacked out._

_"What happened?" _

_"Apparently, someone else lives here too."_

_"Aw,dammit Kira!(SIGH)Whatever,just tie him up too..."_

_Tails then blacked out._

_He woke up in,what he assumed was a few hours later, still in his room. Hima had fallen asleep and the two inturders raiding his closet and dressers._

_He tried to get up and question them but he noticed he couldn't move or speak. His hands were tied together with one of his belts and Sonic's borrowed necktie was tied around his muzzle._

_One of the intruders, a teenage pink cat, paused for a moment and turned to face him._

"It's about time you woke up, we were getting bored."she said, removing Tails' gag.

He was furious. "How dare you come into my house and attack us!"

The intruder just laughed."Momo, isn't he a sharp one!"

The person she was directing,a younger red cat,didn't say any thing.

"Oh come on Momo! Cheer up! This is great fun!" the pink cat said.

"I feel really bad about this,Kira. Why are we doing this?"The red cat said sniffling.

_Tails then remembered Hima saying something about a Momo._

"Let's get outta here."The pink cat said.

"WAIT!"Tails screamed.

They both stopped and turned to face him again.

"Did you say your name is Momo?"he asked the red cat.

"Ye--"she started,but the pink one,Kira,stopped her.

"What's it to you?!"she said angrily.

"Because that girl over there is looking for YOU!"he said back,so loud, Hima woke up.

The red cat,Momo, looked at the green mongoose trying to force back tears in her eyes. She finally realized that it was her dear friend,Hima.

"H-Hima? Is...is that you?"she said sniffling.

Hima nodded.

"OH HIMA! I'M SO SORRY!"she said embracing, untieing,and ungagging her.

"Wow,Hima. You've changed in the past 8 months."Kira told her.

"I thought you two looked fimiliar."Hima said putting her jacket back on.

"Hmm."said Kira,"So who is this doof your staying with?"

"Hey!"shouted Hima,"He's not a doof! He let me stay with him!"

"Hima you didn't?!"Kira asked

"What? NO! NEVER!"she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tails was a bit shocked by this. He really thought she liked him. He was a bit heartbroken. He tried to hide his sadness.

"Hima..."

**Sorry the ending is so bad. Next chapter will be better. I promise. (PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	5. Red and Blue

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**Rune here! Back...WITH A VENGENCE! Okay,no vengence,but i **_**do**_** have chap.5 of my first ever fanfic! Hope ya like it! Before you say anything about Hima's daydream,don't forget that Tails is 16 in this story.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Quick Blue and Strong Red**

Tails,Hima,Kira,and Momo were all catching up with each other,Kira and Momo apologizing for their break-in.

"We've been separated for 8 months, I can't believe how much you have changed Hima!"said Kira happily.

_Kira had a good reason to say that. Hima's 14th was only a few days ago. Before that she still resembled a child. Her hair was longer so she had it cut. Her figure had changed too. Her hips were more curvy,giving her a body to match even Rouge! She became a bit taller and her chest came out a bit more. She was certainly no child! _

"Hey Tails,"Hima began,"you said you needed to find out how we got transported here. Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I did!"he said enthusiasticly.

_"Oh That sexy voice of his..."she thought,"I hope that thing I said earlier didn't upset him, I don't want him to hate me..."_

As Tails explained to the girls about the chaos emeralds and chaos control,Hima started to daydream...

_She was imagining Tails and her running through a field stopping by the one,single tree in the middle of the area._

_No one could be seen for miles."Perfect."she thought with excitement. She then saw the kitsune dashing to the tree where she was waiting paciently(sorry don't have spellcheck)for his arrival._

_"Hi Hima!"He said. She thought his voice was like a choir. She wanted him so..._

_Tails pulled out a blanket and layed it on the ground,motioning Hima to sit down with him._

_She sat down and took a look into Tails' deep,blue,gem-like,eyes. As she just stood there,he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the blanket. She blushed hevaliy._

_They talked and relaxed the day away. Near sun down,Hima just couldn't help but stare at Tails' beautiful body. He noticed this and gave a light chuckle. She was so embaressed!_

_"I can't help but think there's something you want to ask me Hima."he said softly,gazing into the sunset,"and I just might have an answer..."_

_"What would that be?"she said smoothly._

_"Too complicated for words..."He leaned in closer to Hima. She moved closer too._

_Just before their lips met, Hima was brought back to reality by Tails' voice._

_"Hima? Hima!"he shouted._

_"huh? What?_"

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry..."

_After Tails explained the rest of his lecture, he had a few questions for them._

"So...who exactly are you 3?"he asked with pad and pen in hand.

"We are..."started Kira,with her and Momo jumping up on the table and striking _really bad_ poses,"THE FABULOUS FARPLAIN,FEMMENE GROUP KNOWN ONLY AS H.M.K!!!!!"they both said in unison.

Hima sweatdropped."Guys! You said we wouldn't ever do that again!"

About an hour later, Hima asked if she could use the shower since she was still dirty from the ally fight. The kind fox let her.

She grabbed a towel, went in, and turned the water on. As she got undressed and in the shower, she started to think back to that moment she had in her mind.

_"What would've it been like?"she thought picking up the soap._

_She wished she could've expeirenced it. His warm soft lips pressing against hers. Just the whole thought of it made her giddy!_

_When she finished,she came out,only in a towel. She wished she had gotten the clothes that Tails let her borrow.Well,Momo and Kira have seen her in little attire before. As for Tails...well,she didn't really care. She almost wanted to remove the towel in front of him!_

_As she walked in the living room, she noticed Tails and the girls...and a blue hedgehog and a red echidna._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"she screamed in horror._She then picked up whatever she could find and hurled it at them.

"Who are you!? Get out of Tails' house!"she said Chucking a lamp at Sonic.

"TAILS! Call your girlfriend off!"Sonic yelled, dodging the lamp.

"She's not...(dodges chair)my girlfriend!"he yelled back.

"WHATEVER JUST CALL HER OFF!"yelled Knukles louder than Tails and Sonic combined.

"Hima! HIMA! Calm down!"Tails said to Hima.

"But there are strangers in your house!"she yelled,grabbing more stuff to throw.

"That's it! I'm gonna end this now!"Knukles said with rage.

"huh? Wait! Knuckles don't!"Tails screamed at the top of his lungs.

Knuckles didn't listen as he socked Hima in the jaw, spewing out a large amount of blood.

As she fell to the ground,she looked up at Knuckles with tears of pain in her eyes. She was about to say something when she coughed up some more of her blood.She then got up and ran to the guest room and tightly locked the door, afraid he might hurt her again.

"Dammit Knuckles,now look what you did!"Sonic said in anger.

Knuckles was about to say something when his face got caught in a tail swipe,knocking him into a table.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!"Tails said in fury.

"So that's how its gonna be huh?! Bring it!"said the echidna as he lept towards Tails.

**Okay, one thing. Please don't whine about Tails swearing. He's 16 in this fic! And I don't really know how he would handle that without cursing.Again,please reveiw!**


	6. Abducted

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**Yo! Here's chapter 6 of My first fanfic EVAH!! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Chapter 6**

**Abducted**

_Hima had just been hurt by Knuckles and rushed off to her room. An enraged Tails just knocked Knuckles across the room._

"You...son...ofa...bitch..."Tails gasped between breaths,"How dare you hurt her."

"Tails,I had to do something. She was about to--"Knuckles was cut off by a sharp left hook to the jaw,K.O.ing him instantly.

"I really don't care what you have to say."he said to the unconsiouss echidina,"I'm going to check on Hima."

_As Tails entered Hima's room,he noticed a fimilliar blue robot grabbing Hima._

"METAL SONIC?!!"Tails yelled in shock.

"Ahh! Tails Help!"Hima screamed. But it was too late. Metal Sonic had bursted through the wall,taking Hima with him.

"Get back here!"Tails screamed at M.S. He was stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

_Metal Sonic was flying towards a gagantic air ship that seemed to almost take up all of the sky. It had thousands of cannons and weapons. Tails heard a fimilliar cackling through the loudspeaker of the ship._

"Eggman..."he thought with extreme hatred in his expression.

"HAHAHA! HELLO TAILS! IS THIS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?! IM SURE SHE'LL BE HAPPY WITH ME,DON'T YOU WORRY!"Eggman yelled through the louspeaker,"OH,AND HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEW ROBOT?!"

"New robot? What--"Tails was cut of as he was knocked a few feet away by a kick to his side.

_Tails stood to see a metal version of himself. One of it's hands was curently turned in to a machine gun and pointed straight at him._

"Must destroy kitsune...name "Tails""the robot said in a traditional monotone voice.

"A metal Tails? I have no time for you!"Tails said as he flew off towards the ship.

M.T. Just turned in Tails' direction and fired.

"AAHH!"Tails screamed in pain,as he fell to the ground,"Ung...Who knew you would...unh...be a challenge?"

"kkzzzchhhtttt...Target identified...locked-on...switch to missile fire..."MT said as it's hands started lauching missles.

Tails ran franticly trying to dodge it's attacks,with limited sucess because of the horrible pain in his side. A missile was heading straight for him. A ran as fast as he could but lost his balance and fell.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"Tails screamed as he braced for impact.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hima was in a dark room alone. She couldn't move because of the metal restraints keeping her wrists and ankles together.She couldn't talk because of the tape across her muzzle. She was practically helpless.

A large,egg-shaped man came into the room.

"I suppose you must be one of Tails' new friends? Wonderful!"He cackled."A perfect subject for my new experiment!"

Hima struggled wildly to get rid of her restrains. She could only cry as she was dragged away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails looked up to see no missile,but a robot lying on the ground,dismantled.

"What the--" "You'd think you would be able to handle this on your own!"Our favorite hedgehog said playfully.

"Sonic!"Tails said with joy,"Thanks I owe you one."

"heh...What happend to Hima?"asked Sonic.

"She...was taken..."Tails replied

"By who? I'll kick his butt!"Sonic said in anger.

"Metal Sonic..."

Sonic gasped in shock. He hadn't seen metal sonic since Sonic Rivals.His anger welled up inside him. He clenched his fists.

"Metal Sonic...where did he go? I'll dismantle him peice by peice!!"Sonic yelled.

Momo and Kira came rushing out of the house.

"What's going on?"Momo asked worriedly.

"Hima has been abducted"Sonic said sadly.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'll post the next chapter very soon. Thanks to Princesslady for her reveiw. Check her story series"Tails of the Heart"Plz reveiw and see you soon!**


	7. Rescue and Escape

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**Hello my peeps! I want you to know that I just got a heart touching reveiw on my other story. So now,I will be updating,REGUARDLESS of the reveiws I get. But,please still reveiw...**

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue and Escape**

"I have to go get her,she might be in danger!"Tails said.

"With Eggman in the picture,it's a pretty safe bet. I'm going too."Sonic said,heading for his bi-plane.

"She's our friend! We're going too!"Kira and Momo said in unison, heading towards the plane as well.

"Well okay let's--hey!"Sonic said as he was thrown out of the cockpit by Momo.

"I won't let her be hurt by an insane scientist!"Momo said in anger. She proved to be knowlageable of aviatory machines as she started the plane and flew off with Kira in the back-seat.She piloted straight for the ship,determined endlessly to save Hima. But...not as much as Tails was...

"Come on Sonic!"Tails said he motioned Sonic to grab his feet. Sonic coplied as Tails flew as fast as he could towards the air ship. Tails was sick of that man always kidnapping his friends. This time he wasn't just going to stop Eggman, he was going to crush him.

------------

Hima had been put in an odd-looking pod. She could hear it whurring as it started to light up. She was scared out of her mind. But Eggman just laughed his evil laugh.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! I hope you like being a robot. You'll be spending the rest of your life as one, serving only me."He said

Hima widened her eyes in horror, and yet...there was nothing she could do. She could only wish that she could see Tails one last time...

---------------

Tails was nearly flying faster than his plane was! He was more determined than ever to beat Eggman. As he reached the top deck of the ship, he dropped Sonic on the ship and continued towards the main tower...

-------------

Eggman threw the switch. Electricity crackled through the wires and the machine whurred louder than ever.

"_This is it. I'm sorry Tails. I just wish I could tell you...I love you..."_Hima thought.

All of a sudden,the machine died down. Eggman fumed.

"What the hell is going on?! It must be that matinence bot. Darned interference."Eggman said as he left for a matinence room.

-----------------

Eggman walked into the lower parts of the ship, looking to punish his malfunctioning bot.

"Alright, what's going o--AHH!!"Eggman screamed like a little girl as he saw the violently dismantled robot lying on the floor. He saw a fimiliar shadow across the floor. When he looked up he saw an orange fox holding a wrench covered in black grease.

"T-T-Tails?!"

"I'm gonna make you hurt Eggman..."Tails said in a dark voice. He then leapt at Eggman,swinging the wrench in the process. The hit connected as Eggman was hit in the jaw. He yelled in pain.

"Tell me where Hima is and I _might _let you go..."

"H-how? My Metal Tails should've obliterated you!"Eggman said,rubbing his jaw.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"Tails yelled,grabbing Eggman's collar.

Eggman pointed to a room on the map in the room,telling Tails Hima was there. Tails left to save her. After running through a few dozen hallways, bashing some robots in the process, Tails made it to the room. But...it was empty. No pods. No Hima. Tails was feirous.SP

"EGGMAN!!!!!!!"Tails yelled in extreme anger. Tails started bashing against the walls,but they were as hard as steel.

"Hahahaha!!!"Eggman Cackled. "You really thought I'd tell you where she is? That's just sad. I'm going to fix my machines. You have fun with a friend of mine!"

A door opened up to reveal a fimiliar blue robot. He looked like the metal sonic from Sonic Heroes.

"Neo Metal?!"**(A/N That's what I like to call him)**" You're alive?!"Tails gasped in shock.

"Yes...I am alive...too bad Sonic isn't around. I'll have to do this slowly..."NM stated in a monotone voice. NeoMetal then charged at Tails,surrounded in a yellow aura. Tails back flipped out of the way and swung his wrench at NM. The strike left a small dent in NM's head.

"Hmmhmmhmm...Such weakness. Allow me to show you _true _strength!"NM stated. His fist retracted into his arm,and a small,metal,ball popped out. Tails got back on his feet,not noticing that the menicing robot was attempting to strike at him.

As the steel ball connected with his stomach,he coughed up a little blood. NM then put his clawed hand back and swung at Tails. Tails ducked as NM's claws cut a live wire on the wall. NM got shocked for a bit and fell to his kness,twitching from the electricity.

"Ungh...he's too strong to strike directly...but maybe..." Tails thought as he noticed the cord on the wall. He got an idea and pulled the cord from the wall.

"It's rubber insulated so I'm safe. But I doubt Metal is." Tails then pressed the end of the wire against NM's head,causing the electricity to flow throughout his entire body,making him twitch violently in the process.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Neometal fell to the ground,lifeless.

Tails stood there,breathing heavily. He detached NM's arm and used it to pry the door open. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, checking every room for Hima. He passed by one last room. He went in and saw capsule with Hima in it.

"Hima! There you are!" Tails said opening the capsule and letting Hima fall into his arms.

"T-thanks Tails...I owe you one..."Hima said with a smile.

"Oh I know a way you can repay me..."He said bringing his face closer to her's. Hima did the same. Their lips were about to touch,when Kira,Momo,and Sonic burst into the room.

"Hey Tails! We found Eggman and--" Sonic began. He stopped when he saw Tails and Hima standing there,blushing heavily. "Something wrong bud?"

"N-nothing,let's just get out of here."Tails said.

The 4 of them made it out to the main deck. They were about to get in the plane,when it suddenly exploded.

"What the--" Momo was struck to the ground by a metal claw. The group was suprised as they saw a robot that looked like Omega,but with a black paint job and a different symbol on his shoulders. Eggman flew out of the middle of the base in his trademark mech.

"Eggman!" Tails said. Eggman just cackled.

"How do you like my new robot? I call him E-125 Sigma."The evil docter said."Sigma,prepare to fire."

"Affirmitive Docter..."The Robot said,pointing his missle launcher at the group.

"FIRE NOW!!!"Eggman said. The Robot complied and launched at them. The resulting explosion knocked them all off the ship.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been caught up in the forums. Please reveiw.**


	8. Dark Super Tails

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**Hi! Here's the next chappulactular! (Chapter)**

**Chapter 8**

**Dark Super Tails**

Tails woke up and felt the ground on his back. He sat up and looked around, there was no Sonic, no Hima, no Kira and Momo. Where were they? He heard a faint screaming sounding like it was coming from below him. He noticed that he wasn't back to earth, but he had landed on one of the smaller ships following the bigger one. He could still hear the screaming. He looked to side of the ship and saw the others falling to Earth.

"Oh no! I've gotta save them!" He then tried to fly off but he couldn't move his tails. He looked and saw that his tails were limp and he couldn't move them.

"Damn! How can I help them if I can't fly?!" Tails thought for a moment, and made a desicion. He jumped. Tails didn't know what he was doing. He was only thinking of a way he could help Hima. He started to fall faster. This was it. He was going to die...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tails finally opened his eyes. He was far above the ground, but he didn't feel like he was falling. He looked up and saw Hima holding him by his tails.

"Hey Tails! One of you friends came to save us!"Hima said happily.

Tails saw a chain of each of them holding on to each other. At the top was...

"Omega?!" Tails yelled in shock. Omega was using the jets on his back to fly.

"Affirmitve. I noticed you and your friends falling. You were about to fall on my house."Omega said in his robotic voice.

"Oh...Sorry..."Tails said.

Tails noticed that Hima was right above him. He had to fight the urge to look up her jacket. He looked anyway. Her underwear was purple and frilly. He noticed Hima looking at him. He looked back down insantly. Hima giggled a bit.

Omega set the group down on the ground. He then asked why they were falling for no reason. Tails told him that a black, Omega clone knocked them off the airship. Omega instantly fumed up and his hands turned into machine guns as he fired wildly.

"Omega! Calm down!"Sonic yelled.

For some reason, stopped instantly. Electricity cracked through him as he fell to the ground. The black robot, Sigma,stood behind him.

"You!"Tails yelled.

Eggman soon came down in his mech laughing manically,"HaHaHa! That was too easy. I can't beleive he beat me on the Egg fleet!"

"What do you want with us?!"Momo asked threatingly.

"I came to take this girl for experimentation,"he said pointing out Hima,"and no one is going to stop me!"

"Not if I can help it!"Tails said flying towards Eggman.

"Not so fast! Sigma attack!" The robot flew in fron of the Docter and punched Tails out of the sky. Tails fell to Earth with great velocity. He crashed into the ground, leaving a trench where he skidded across.

"Whoa! Tails you alright?"Sonic asked,running to where Tails was. Tails didn't respond,he just flew back towards Sigma,donning the large wrench he had earlier. As Tails swung, Sigma moved out of the way and knocked him to the ground again. Sonic curled up and spin-dashed towards the robot. Eggman had apperently planned this as a gaping hole opened up in the robot's chest. Sonic went right through it,leaving him vulnerable to attack. Sigma anticapated this too,as he sprouted a large blade from his arm. Kira jumped up and grabbed Sonic right befor Sigma swung.

"You alright hedghog?"She asked. "Just fine."Sonic said back.

Momo was rapidly striking the robot with her claws and Hima was staying out of the way,as instructed by Tails. Tails,this time, came up behind Sigma and hit him with his wrench. It didn't phase him at all. Sigma just turned around and knocked Tails to the side. He turned back around and did the same to Momo.

"I'm not giving up that easy!"Tails yelled as he charged back towards Sigma. He swung his wrench 3 times hitting him each time. The robot staggerd for a bit,but knocked him back again.

"Damnit! This isn't working!"Tails said.

"Hey,Tails? Remember when you were telling me about the Chaos Emeralds? Well..."Hima took out 5 multi-colored gems,"I found these on the airship. Are these what you were talking about?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I have a Chaos Emerald!"Sonic said holding out a blue gem.

"I've got one too!"Tails said holding out the yellow one,"That makes all 7! You know what that means--"

"It's time for SUPER SONIC!"Sonic said heroicly as the emeralds floated around him.

"Not on my watch Sonic. Sigma fire!"Eggman ordered. Sigma complied as he shot a missle straight at Sonic.

"No!"Hima yelled as she jumped in front of Sonic.

"Hima no!"Tails was too late. The missle collided. A gigantic cloud of smoke poofed up.

"Cough,CoughHima! Where are you?!"Tails yelled. He spun his Tails to blow the smoke away. When it was gone,he saw Sonic,Kira,and Momo get up and brush themselves off. He was releived until he looked down...

Hima was lying there,unmoving. There was a puddle of blood underneath her.

"No...Hima..."Tails turned around and glared at Eggman."You...bastard..."

"N-n-now Tails,l-let's be reasonable..."Eggman said nervously.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"Tails yelled as the emeralds surrounded him with a dark aura. He became enshrouded in the black energy that the emeralds wer giving off.

"Wh-what's going on?!"Eggman yelled.

The black aura dissapated and the emeralds fell to the ground. Their color was lost. Tails came out of the aura. His fur was completely black and his eyes were blood red.

"You've had this coming for a long time Eggman..."

**OMG! We haven't seen Tails this angry since Sonic Adventure 2! PLZ REVEIW!!**


	9. Battlement

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**Yo! Here's my next chapter! Much action to be had! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 9**

**Battlement**

Tails was no longer himself. His anger had taken control. Tails was no longer the sweet and innocent orange fox we all knew. He was now a black kitsune on a warpath. Eggman was scared out of his mind.

"T-T-Tails...? Wh-what happened to you?"Momo asked to herself.

"He's contracted the negative energy of the chaos emeralds. This has happend before."Sonic said**(A/N Sonic Adventure and Sonic X)**

"S-sigma! Protect your master!"Eggman commanded the robot. Sigma charged at Tails at full speed. Tails smirked as he put his hand up. An enourmous black wave of energy spewed forth, engulfing the robot in it's path. When the wave dissapated,there was nothing where it once stood. Eggman gasped in shear horror.

"Wh-what did you do to my robot?!"he managed to sputter out.

"A better question is what am I going to do with you..."Tails said in a dark tone. Eggman tried to float off,but Tails encased him in a black orb, preventing him from escaping.

"You killed my friend...she is dead because of you...I didn't even get the chance to tell her I loved her...so now you'll pay for it..."

Tails rose his arm as a ball of black energy formed in his hand and slowly got bigger. The sky became dark and cloudy. The scene could make one think of death.

"First I'm going to make sure none of your creations remain."Tails said in the same tone. He lauched the ball of concentrated energy at the air ship. When it hit,nothing happened at first. But then, a quiet, thumping sound could be heard. The kind of sound an A-bomb makes. Then the black orb grew around the ship. After a few more seconds the orb exploded. The explosion was imense,much like an A or H-bomb. Everyone opened there eyes. The ship and everything on it was gone. Everyone gasped in shock.

"T-Tails..."Sonic said quietly to himself.

"So Eggman. You've seen what I can do. Now...is there going to be anything left of you? Probably not."Tails sort-of asked Eggman. Eggman just whimpered in fear. Tails rose his hand yet again, making another ball of energy...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hima appeared to be dead. Nobody really cared at the moment because they were all concentrated Tails. Hima slowly opened her eyes as she snapped back to reality. She could barely stand. There were deep gashes on her face,her left arm,and on her stomach. She was bleeding heavily. She tried to say something,but was too shocked to say anything when she saw Tails. She was even more shocked when she noticed that the airship was missing.

"I'm going to enjoy this Eggman. All these years of kidnapping me and my friends. It's going to finally end."Tails said. He turned around when---

"Tails stop!"Hima managed to yell. At first Tails was a bit releived when he knew she was alive. But his anger fumed up when he saw how badly she was hurt. The energy in his hand started to form around him in the shape of an orb.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The entire world began to shake. Bits of the ground started to float up. The sky became pitch black as it started to produce thunder and lightning. Tails eyes began to dissapear and the black orb of energy started to grow. Hima couldn't let this happen. She ran toward him.

"Hima no!"Sonic said,making an attempt to grab her,but he was stopped by Kira and Momo.

"Sonic stop!"Kira commanded. "Let her go! This is something she must do!"Momo yelled.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tails started to float in the air. The wind blew against him. Hima started to slow down, but she kept running. She couldn't let Tails do this. When she got to him, she penatrated his barrier of black energy and lactched on to him.

"Tails stop! You shouldn't do this! I won't let you kill him!"Hima yelled at him. He didn't respond. She went up a bit, meeting him face to face. "Please Tails! Snap out of it! This isn't right!"She said again. He just brushed her of to the side. She fell against the wall of the orb.

_"It's no use. There's no way I can stop him...Wait. Maybe there is...one way..."_She thought as she went back up to Tails face to face again...

"Tails,I want you know that I'm sorry for all this. I only know one way you can forgive me."

Hima didn't say anything else as she pressed her lips against his. She was lost in the moment. She no longer cared about the fate of the evil docter or anything else. She only cared that she had finally got what she wanted for so long...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tails pupils started to reappear. He closed them as he embraced her. His fur started to get lighter and lighter,until it was completely orange again. The black orb started to dissappear as they both slowly went back to the ground. The sky changed back from black to blue and so did the ground. All was well again as the two departed lips.

"I love you Tails..."Hima said sweetly.

"I love you too Hima..."He said back.

**Well what did you think? The next chapter will probably be the last one. Please reveiw!**


	10. So In Love

**TAILS AND THE LOST GIRLS**

**OH WHY!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE THE FINAL CHAPTER! sob,sobPlease enjoy and reveiw.**

**Chapter 10**

**So in love**

The evil docter slipped away inconspicuously as the group watched the 2 teens in love.

"I'm glad we finally told each other the way we feel."Hima said softly. "Same here."Tails said in the same tone. The group heard a yelling noise come from Tails' house behind them.

"Knuckles is awake..."Sonic said as he sweatdropped...

Knuckles came out of the house,fuming with anger at Hima and Tails. "Tails! You're gonna pay for knocking me into your wall!"He said violently,charging towards Tails. Tails got ready for impact but stopped when Hima ran in front of him. She grabbed Knuckles out of the air and pulled him into a reverse suplex,smashing him against the ground. He groaned as he blacked out again.

"Damn Hima! Nice move!"Tails said suprised. "I don't always need you to protect me Tails."Hima said, cracking her knuckles.

After that kiss,everything changed. Tails and Hima oficially started going out. Kira and Momo thought it was great how Hima finally found a man.

"Oh don't they make such a cute couple?!"Momo said happily. "I wonder how Cream is gonna feel about this?"Sonic thought to himself.

Hima and Tails went out happily over the course of a few weeks. Eggman didn't dare attack for a while he saw what Tails could do! Tails and Hima spent every waking moment together,often being seen making out or something. Sonic claimes their best moment was when Tails gave Hima a gold,dimand-stutted bracelet. You should've seen how happy this made Hima. It was so cute! She wore it constantly.

Hima made Tails equally happy with a silver bracelet with green and yellow marks on it, symbolizing their love. Their relationship seemed it would never end...until Momo came with some news...

The entire group was set down in Tails' living room. All were worried about what Momo had to say. It was not very good news...

"Guys,Hima,Kira and I have been here for a while now and I've been thinking:Shouldn't we be going back to our own world?"

They all thought long and hard about this. Especially Tails and Hima...

_"But I don't want to go back to that world! I would never see Tails again! I won't do it! I don't care if I have to leave Kira and Momo behind."_

_"Hima need to go back to where she belongs. But then...I'd never see her again...Can't she just stay here?"_

"Tails,Hima needs to go back to her world,it's where she's supposed to be. I know it might be hard without her,but she can't stay here."Sonic said.

"...Alright...she shall go back..."Tails said sadly with tears forming in his eyes.

"But how do we go back? It's not like we can take a plane there."Kira joked.

"Hey Tails? Don't you still have the machine you used to get us of Chris' world?"Sonic asked**(A/N Sonic X)**

"Y...yeah...I do..."Tails hesitated.

"Well come on! Let's get it set up!"Kira said.

Tails so angry with Momo. If she didn't say anything,none of this would have to happen. He was about to lose his love forever. He cried on the inside as he went to get the machine.

After the large amount of work on the machine to get it set up,the group consisting of Sonic,Tails,Hima,Kira,and Momo. They were waiting patiently for the machine to turn on so the 3 girls could travel back home.

Kira was standing next to Sonic talking for the last time.

"Say Kira,I wanted to...thank you for saving my life a few weeks ago...I...uhhh"Sonic tried to say but stopped when Kira planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're a very sweet guy Sonic,but I don't think I could keep up with a man like you..."Kira said before she stepped in to the deminsional portal.

"I wasn't gonna say that!"Sonic said to no one in particular. Momo walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Looks like Hima wasn't the only one who found love over the past few weeks.",Momo said quickly tapping his nose with her finger,"But who could blame her? You are pretty cute!"she said stepping into the portal.

_"Why is everyone coming on to me?"_Sonic thought to himself.

Tails and Hima were sharing one final kiss before departing.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Hima."Tails said,trying to force back tears in his eyes.

"Same here. I want you to know that I truly love you Tails. Even though we'll be a universe apart,I'll always think of you right next to me..."Hima said back. She took a few steps towards the machine. She gave Tails one last glance with tear filled eyes. She instantly ran back to him and forced her lips onto his,embracing him.

Tails returned the embrace as he closed his eyes. Sonic looked on in awe.

Tails and Hima departed lips and deeply looked into eachothers' eyes.

"I love you Hima,and I always will..."Tails said as Hima stepped back and into the portal.

_"Goodbye Hima...I'll miss you..."_

**And that's it! Please reveiw!**


End file.
